


We're no longer dating...

by I_Can_Vibe_With_That



Series: Voltron Oneshots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A brief little bit of angst kinda, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Fluff, I was violently attacked by this idea and it wouldnt leave me alone until i wrote it, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, YouTube, YouTuber Lance (Voltron), i dont think i can call it that though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Can_Vibe_With_That/pseuds/I_Can_Vibe_With_That
Summary: Lance didn't want Keith to be his boyfriend anymore. He does something about it.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225907
Comments: 18
Kudos: 208





	We're no longer dating...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.... if any of you are coming from my fic Ghosts or Choking on my words around you, hey, thanks for reading my content. I swear I'm working on the next parts for both of them, but uhhhh. .. I kind of hate? Ghosts at the moment? It's still near and dear to me, but I don't wanna touch it. I'll get to it eventually though! And I'm still working on COMWAY, it's just gearing up to be super long, which seems to be a theme with that story, so look out for that! Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> ((P.s. please interact with me on tumblr @good-vibes-mostly I swear I'm constantly actI've, u just don't usually know what to post))

  
Lance smirked as he set up the camera. It was gonna make his fans sooooo mad.

He took time to ensure it was hidden in the bushes. He didn't want Keith to see it or he might react differently. 

They were currently having a lunch picnic on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It was one of the most scenic locations of sentimental value to them. They've had many-a deep, emotional conversations up here. It's where Keith had first said 'I love you'. It was an accident at the time, but still super romantic.

Lance had also never filmed up here, or shown these cliffs to his viewers online. This would be the first time that his audience would get to see the place that he had kept private for years. Hopefully, if all went well.

He was waiting for Keith to come back from the car. He had purposefully left the box of tissues they were to bring as napkins in the car and asked Keith to go fetch them as he set up. Thankfully, Keith hadn't argued and left, giving Lance ample time to set up his camera along with the picnic stuff.

He was sitting on their striped blanket picking at a loose thread when he heard footsteps coming up the path. Keith walked into the little clearing holding up the box of tissues.

"I don't know why you didn't just put the box in our picnic basket, you're usually better with that." He set the tissues down and settled down next to Lance.

Lance let a dopey love sick smile spread across his face for a second, feeling his heart swell at how closely his partner paid attention to him. Keith was searching through the picnic basket, and Lance quickly schooled his face into a serious expression.

He really hoped that this worked. And that Keith wouldn't be too mad at him. He took a deep breath to steady his pounding heart.

"Keith." He made sure to keep his voice neutral, not wanting to give anything away.

"Mmm?" He turned his ear toward Lance, but didn't lift his eyes away from the basket. He was setting their different snacks out on the blanket, double checking they hadn't forgotten anything else.

" _ **Keith**_." He said, with a little more conviction. He really needed Keith to look at him before he lost his nerve.

Keith gave him a fleeting glance, doing a double take at Lance's serious expression. His brow furrowed and he turned completely towards Lance, forgetting about his previous task.

"What's wrong, Lance?"

Lance took a deep breath, letting his gaze fall to his hands. He furrowed his own brow, pressing his lips together in what he hoped was an expression that looked like he was upset. It apparently worked when Keith placed a hand over his and asked again, "what's wrong, Lance?"

Lance let his eyes rise to Keith's, seeing the genuine distress and worry on his face. He was starting to feel bad about his plan, but he was too far in to back out now. Keith would just have to forgive him.

"Keith," he started slow, holding eye contact with him to build up tension. "I don't want to be boyfriends anymore."

Silence.

He could feel Keith freeze, the hand over top his own going completely rigid. His eyes blinked rapidly and his breaths were shallow. Lance continued the speech he had planned in his head on the ride here.

"I just don't think that 'boyfriends' is the title for us anymore. I can't imagine being your boyfriend much longer. I think we should stop dating."

At that, Keith seemed to become reanimated, snatching his hand back and turning towards the cliff. His face was very carefully neutral, but Lance could see the tension in his jaw, and the watery-ness of his eyes that belied the truth.

"Why'd you have to do this here?" His voice cracked, wobbly and watery as he obviously tried so hard to keep it together. 

Lance's heart broke at that. He let his act crumple, reaching towards Keith. "Oh _Keith_ , that's not-"

But Keith was already turning away, starting to get up. "No I-" Keith started. Lance could tell he was wiping at his eyes, even though he tried to hide it. "If you don't want to be with me anymore-"

Lance reached out and pulled him back towards himself, settling him in his lap and wrapping his arms around Keith's waist. He pulled him in tight, nuzzling his face into Keith's shoulder in a comforting gesture. 

"Keith, baby, that was. . . that's not what I meant at all." 

Keith was still tense against his hold, and Lance could feel that his hands were balled into fists. "Then what did you mean! You said that you didn't want. . . to be. . ."

He trailed off as Lance brought the box he'd been hiding in his jacket pocket out in front of him. He hooked his chin over Keith's shoulder and used his other hand to open the box, revealing a ring.

It was simple. A single diamond embedded into the plain gold band, a sapphire on one side and a ruby on the other. He placed the box into Keith's hands, knocking his their temples together.

"I just said I didn't want to be _boyfriends_ anymore."

Keith took the ring out of the box, examining it up close, before digging his elbow into Lance's side.

"Ow! What-?" He reflexively let go of Keith's waist to grab his own side. But before he could complain some more, two hands grabbed either side of his face to pull him into a kiss. Immediately he leaned into it, forgetting about the pain in the right side of his abdomen. The kiss didn't last long though, and as soon as Keith pulled away, he flicked Lance on the forehead.

Lance flinched back, more out of surprise than anything else, and looked up at Keith. He had turned around to face him and was currently straddling Lance's lap, hovering over him. He was smiling, but his eyes were still a little watery. 

"You are _the worst_." He planted a quick peck to where he'd flicked him. "I was so scared, you idiot."

"Your idiot?" He tried. Keith just rolled his eyes and shook his head, leaning in for another kiss. Lance happily kissed back before realizing something very important.

He pulled away, grabbing at Keith's hands to find the ring. 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. I never got to ask," he held up the ring between them and squeezed Keith's hand. He looked Keith dead in the eye and asked "Keith Akira Gyeong-Kogane, will you marry me?"

Keith's expression suddenly hardened. 

  
"No." He said.

  
Lance felt the panic and confusion swell in his chest before he saw Keith's face break into a smile. Keith laughed as Lance sat there, shock written across his face.

When the laughter subsided, Keith took the ring from Lance, staring down at it. "I'm kidding. I just wanted you to see how it felt." 

He looked up at Lance again, a smile stretched across his face. "Yes, Lance, I will marry you." He lifted his left hand, slipping the ring onto his third finger and admiring how it glinted in the sunlight. 

Lance just tackled him into the picnic blanket.

-

After Lance turned off the camera and they finished their picnic (with a lot of smooching), the two of them were lying on the blanket, watching the clouds when a thought struck Lance.

"Wait, what'll we do about our last names?" Lance asked.

"Well we're not hyphenating them."

"What?" Lance sat up to look down at his now fiancé. "Why not?"

" _Lance,"_ Keith said, sitting up. "We both have _**two**_ last names. Gyeong-Kogane-McClain-Álvarez is too much."

"Yeah," he said, tilting his head to the side. "But," he held up a finger at Keith "McClain-Álvarez-Gyeong-Kogane, now that's got a nice ring to it."

"We are **not** hyphenating all of our last names!"

-

Later as they were snuggled up in bed, Lance was on twitter, preparing to announce the release of the proposal video to the world.

**Lance** _@Sharpshooter_  
Hey guys… sorry about the weird posting time, but I have some pretty intense news to tell you

_Link to: We're no longer dating…_

Immediately, his phone started buzzing as he got notification after notification of people replying to his tweet. He had already sent a message to their friends group chat at the request of Keith, explaining what had happened, so he didn't have to worry about any big problems. Keith was starting to shift around, annoyed at being woken up, and he batted at Lance's phone from his place on Lance's chest. Lance pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead in apology, turning his phone on silent.

He could deal with everything tomorrow.

-

1 • Trending

# **LanceistheWorst**

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha... so, this is also kind of part of another au setting I have? But I'm terrible, so I probably won't be adding anything to his series unless someone asks... 
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and well right now, and that everyone is taking care of themselves and the people around them. If anyone you know is not taking this pandemic seriously, please, please, please inform them. For the safety of everyone else and themselves, do your best to convince them that this is real and a big problem. Everyone is at risk and everyone has to be cautious.
> 
> I also want to shout out a thanks to any essential workers out there, especially to the ones that never get credit, like fast food, retail, grocers, garbage collectors, janitors. If anyone out there is doing one these jobs, of is a nurse or doctor, or any other essential job I forgot, thank you so much for what you do.
> 
> Have a happy Easter, if you guys celebrate it, stay safe!


End file.
